Random news and Announcements
by justdancer1234
Summary: Hey guys! This is not a story! Wait, wait! come back! ohh. Okay, keep going. I was just kidding! get back here! I have something to say to you! Okay, this isn't really an Austin and Ally fanfiction. this is a newsletter saying what I'm planning to do in the future so I don't have to troll you with an authors note disguised as a chapter. Okay? You'll get a shoooout ooout!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo everybody! How ya doing? Good? Great? wonderfull? Suckish? angry that this is 'another stupid authors note and not a story'? that's nice...Anyway, this is not a story, nor will it ever be one. i might not use correct grammer when needed, but who cares about that in a 'stupid authors note'? **

**Well, this is kinda a newsletter so I don't have to troll you by posting a 'stupid author's note' on a story to make you think it's an actual chapter.**

**I'll be posting a bunch of things I need to say, and you will read it. you will enjoy it. you will not complain. I read your author's notes! **

**nuff said about that! I'm done with this 'chapter' or should I say article? because there will be much, much, more! **

**byeeeeeeeee!**

**-Justdancer1234**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. **

**Redo! Redo! **

**I'm totally re-doing the first chapter of my new story. The one with all mai favorite youtubers! **

**Okay, a few things, first of all, no one voted! well, two people voted, but I need at lest five votes for it all to count! There will be shout outs included! Second of all, I changed the storyline so it's not a daydream anymore. It's another world beyond a portal. and I also changed it so that it all started when she was 8, lost her memory, dreams about it, draws the place, and even writes about it, but the place comes back when she's 12. You'll see. If you guys actually vote this time!**

**I'm also thinking of making a short film about it with my brother, besties, and me sometime. maybe. Here's the re-write. the awesome re-write. **

They say that It's all in my head. They don't say I'm crazy, and I'm not, but I know they think it. There's this place, but they don't beleve me when I tell them.

"It's there! It really is!" I say. I'm only eight.

"Oh, Salem Dear!" my mum says. She's an adult. She dosen't understand. "It's just your mind playing tricks on you!"

I hate it when she calls me dear. It makes me feel like an animal.

"My name is Salem, Not dear!" I say.

"I know what your name is, young lady." She says. "What did I say about talking back to me? Go to your room and don't come out untill I call you!"

"I wasn't talking back." I mumble.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"Nothing!" I say as I make my way up to my room.

I sit on my bed and look out the window. It's a beautifull day. I love the outdoors, but it looks like I won't be going outside right now.

_"salem..."_

I hear a faint wisper, not from any gender in particular, more like the wind was wispering my name, begging me to go out and play with it.

_"Salem..." _I hear it agian. _"Come over here! I found something!"_

"Hello?" I say quietly. I turn around and almost fall over at the sight! My closet is glowing! Glowing a bright white color. A light pink fog flows out from under the doors. I scurry onto my bed again. The fog dosen't go far. I grab a pencil from my art box and stick the tip of it into the pink mist. The utincel is unharmed. I stick a toe in. the fog is warm and welcoming.

Being eight, and currious, I stick both feet into the mist and holding my breath, I hop onto my carpet and walk towards my closet doors and reach for the door handle.

"Salem!" A voice from dowstairs makes its way into my ears. The fog darts back under the closet doors like a scared kitten, and the white glow goes out.

"Salem, Your father needs your help in the yard! You may come out now, if you want!" My mum says.

"O-Okay, Mummy! I'll be right down!"

**Gasp! What will happen? It's funny, because I wrote like the next five chapters allready, and I know what happens! but, you'll never know unless I get enough votes! haha! The new voting segment ends March 3rd. (that's when my library books go back!) I'm expecting more from you guys this time! :)**


End file.
